Prologue: Before the Pack
by Wrecker Radioactive
Summary: ALANA O'CONNORS GET CHASED WITH A NAIL GUN AND CHAINSAW! THIS IS TWILIGHT fanfic. I HATE TWILIGHT. THIS IS A FORCED WRITE BUT A DAMN GOOD ONE. THIS IS THE BEFORE IT HAPPENED SO YEAH READ THIS FIRST. PAULXOC AND LATER JACOBXOC. ANTI-BELLAS FLOCK OVER HERE! I hate twilight with a passion so I will make this awesome. pleases be nice to my torture. it is still mine.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS IF YOU HATE TWILIGHT RUN AWAY.

Okay, so I owe one of my friends some money. So I stepped up and gave her the okay to torture me. I said 'I will write and post at the minimum 24 chapters all over 3000 words of the most horrid fanfiction she could think of. The most hated of hated that I hate so much. She picked Twilight. This is the prologue. I love my character, she is awesome.

I HATE TWILIGHT. I hate Bella and the vampires. I love original kinds of vampires and werewolves. For the sack of my sanity I am focusing on the werewolves. Cuz they're fluffy. And I love wolves. THIS WILL HAVE BELLA BASHING TO THE MAX! And it will be different. I am not going to read the books. I tried. I failed. I gave it a chance with an open heart and it it so could have been written better.

TWILIGHT fans don't hate me. I do not need your slag. Either you read this shit or you don't. FRAG OFF!

WARNING ALL YOU LITTLE CHILDREN OUT THERE! YEAH YOU! THIS IS MATURE CONTENT! R RATED so yeah if your parents no want you reading this stuff, GET OFF! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! The chick who wrote it and could have done it extremely better does.

This is done in her point of view, in the other chapters it will not be. It will be me being the all knowing bitch of a God. ENJOY!

Please don't hate me. This already hurts me. PS I would like to thank Plague's Vengeance for helping me and for her story ALWAYS SUNNY: Remake. She does an awesome job at writing Irish dialogue.

ALSO TO MY FAITHFUL MINIONS I WILL BE UPDATING MY FEMME STORY SOON! YES I WILL UPDATE! AND IT WILL BE MARVELOUS! To make up for this. I love you my dear followers. I am so sorry this had to happen.

* * *

Before the Pack prologue

The wind kissed my slightly pale skin softly as I sat on an old sun bleached wooden bench outside a well-known hair salon. I usually do not mind waiting for my mother but today I just wanted to be home. Fear bubbled within me at every glance of a car or walker; even a freaking squirrel scared me! Evil little thing. I really wanted to escape from reality, just for a little bit. It's hard to keep a secret bottled up for so long and then have it go out of control. It even hurts. Today I had told a teacher what was happening. I had told them of the pain, suffering, and out right in justice I had been dealt with. That was why I was afraid. Last time I told I got in more trouble. What was I in trouble for? Bullying. Not the girl vs. Barbie cheerleader chick bullying, it is me verses jocks. Little me! Well…I am six foot so I have height on my side but that really doesn't matter when it is 120 pounds against 200 pounds per idiot. Bullies like to swarm around their pray. What is their pray? You guessed it! Me! Yay! Please someone hear the sarcasm. Please? I looked into the stare window behind me and saw my mom still getting hear hair done.

"Ugh." I groaned.

I love my mom but come on! I want food! My mom is quite pretty and at the young age of 45. I'm taller than her by a few inches but all my siblings are. She has blond hair with new highlights. We all have darker blond hair like my own dark goldenrod. She has light blue eyes which all of my siblings-including me- have. My friends have told me I have dark sapphire blue eyes. I huffed slightly as a well dressed brunette sweltered by in her designer clothes and gave me a disdainful glance over. I glared slightly at her as she left before gazing down at my own apparel. Worn jeans, Nike tennis shoes, a roomy red t-shirt with Sherlock from BBC on it and a light black zip up hoody sweatshirt is what I had on. A usual outfit for me, I guess. I usually wear comfort clothes. One time I wore heels. Hated it but everyone said I walked great in them. I plan on making heels that have a hidden knife in the heel, for emergencies.

I snickered at my thoughts as I pushed my hair out of my face. It had grown about two or three inches past my shoulders. My sister had styled my hair so that it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. I loved it! My sister is awesome at this girlie stuff. Sad she never went into the business, she would have been making bank right now. the jingle of the store bell brought me out of my musings and I looked up at my mother as she smiled down at me.

"Come on Alana." She stated briskly before heading over to our Ford black 2009 station wagon. I smiled at the Ohio plates that red grocery getter in numbers and letters. We call her Gigi. I quickly slide into the soft fabric gray passenger seat and buckled. I settled down in my seat for the short drive home. Small houses and a handful of shops passed by as we drove in silence. Mom and I don't really talk during drives if we don't have to.

My thoughts drifted to what I was going to do when I got home. I smiled at the thought of chatting with my friend wolfgirl801 or Leah. She lived somewhere in Washington. We met online and have talked to each other like pen pals. This is putting our ranting and cursing at each other lightly. Leah was a rude, bitter bitch when we first started talking then I got her into comics and my crazy fanfiction-ness which made all hell breakout. She's my best friend next to Mia.

Mia is my childhood crazy buddy. The slag we come up with and do is crazy fun! She got me into martial arts and training at her uncle's dojo. We passed hand to hand combat training in middle school and just recently added sword fighting to the list. We know different techniques in using a katana, Sais, and other names of swords that I am too lazy to think of right now.

My thoughts turned sour at the thought of all the good those lessens have done for me against the bullies. At first those guys were just saying crude and stupid stuff behind my back. I didn't really care what they said since I don't have any frags to give at that low level of brain usage. When they started shoving me in the halls I told them to back off, politely I may add. I asserted my position buy I think I only fanned the flames since after that the shoving became painful and I usually ended up hitting the floor.

I told a teacher what happened right away and reported the students. That break in the bullying lasted about two months. It ended with me getting a black eye on the way to the bus. I was ready to castrate those guys but I walked away. I stood up, held my head high, and waltzed onto the bus lie it was nothing. Felt damn good to see the pissed off faces of those jerks as I rode off.

We stopped at a street light and I gave a heavy sigh. I am really tired of this slag happening. Before he came I was never really picked on. Yeah, a few called me weird and a freak but should I really care about their opinion? Hell nah! They usually kept me safe since I helped them with major homework or projects. Then a new student came, joined the football and basketball team and became the god of school. I think I'm gonna hurl. His ego is so potent I feel my IQ drop whenever I see him. I feel the brain cells die!

A billboard advertising an Art fest darkens my mood. My painting, my beautiful painting. I had this major art project that was going to go in a real exhibit. It was of the moon and night time going into day with fairies for the fantasy part of the exhibit. It was almost finished when _he _and his gang tear it to bits and stomped on it. I still remember being kicked repeatedly as I attempted to save it. I remember running out of the art studio of our school and down hall after hall, racing to get to the office. I was done with nothing happening to stop this.

The guys must have figured out my plan for they chased after me. the top idiot, Justin Vilo-the leader- tackled me to the ground before hauling me to my feet with his hand fisted around the collar of my shirt, nearly choking me. I remembered the inappropriate names that I will never repeat in front of children or even my dog! He shoved me to the ground and then his group swarmed like the wasps they are. I snapped when he threatened to go after Mia when he was done with me. No one harms my family. It's my job to protect them. I had failed to protect my art, I sure as hell wasn't' going to let him harm one of my loved ones.

As soon as he swung his leg at me to land another kick I was already moving. I dodged the kick and used my upward motion to throw his leg up causing him to fall back. While he was falling back I landed a solid right hook to his jaw. The fight was on in the middle of the hallway. Students cheered as I attempted to fight the four off but I did not notice. I was too busy keeping myself alive to even notice the group of teachers that were trying to pull us apart. I am proud to say that it took three teachers to subdue me. When we stated our stories the principle let the boys off with a warning and threat to be put on bench for one game. They got off FREE! I sat through a two hour long lecture on something that wasn't even my fault.

I got a warning even though I acted in self-defense. No one helped me or stood up with me. My parents went rabid on the principle. I had just recently told them what was going on since I kept coming home with more bruises then the day before. I felt so loved but was for too mad to think about it at the time. Later I was overjoyed at the emotions.

As we left, I felt numb. I felt my soul shatter as I zombie walked out. I remember Mia's tear filled face when she saw how battered and beaten I was. I had only down bruising to the guys and in return I had a split lip, both eyes were black, bruised ribs, and my legs and arms were covered in bruises. Mia rushed into my arms and we collapsed in front of the school. Mia sobbing as I stared off with no emotions. I did break down crying when I got home. I cried in front of Leah when we Skype. She was so mad I swear she was growling. Her wall had a new hole in it.

I later found out that Justin's dad contributed a large-I mean big bank- amount of money to the school which bought his son and his friends a get out of jail free card. Well, I hunted down some of the bystanders, guilted them into handing over the recordings of the fight. With those in hand I went to Tumblr and YouTube. I put up an article of what happened, before and after shots of my injuries, and the videos. I posted under a fake account and on my Tumblr and let the flames spread. I remember the scared faces of my brothers when I came down for dinner cackling like a mad scientist. It was scarier since my voice was injured and had a dark pitch to it, making it creepy. My dad asked me with a half smirk,

"What did you do?"

He knew what I did since I asked him for help making the fake accounts.

"I set the world on fire!" I sang before breaking out into a full blown 'MMuuhahahaha!' It was cooler because it was raining and it decided to have a major fit of thunder and tightening at that moment. After that the school had to do something. That was almost a month and a half ago. The boys were suspended and forced to apologize to me. Sadly, I have started getting threats. I send those directly to the police. Even with that I still don't feel safe going outside. Just yesterday I had someone throw garbage at me from a car window. I had to go to the hospital to get stitches from sharp metal cutting my arms. I flinched slightly as my left arm brushed against the seat arm rest none too gently. My depressed thoughts were broken we pulled into our drive way. I smiled softly at the weathered old blue two story house that had been in my family for a few generations.

I quickly dove out and rushed inside through the glass slider. I lovingly rubbed my two dogs-a chocolate and yellow Labradors both girls- before high tailing it out of the kitchen, hopping on alternate feet to get my shoes off. I almost fell onto the dining room table but maneuvered my body so that I missed the table and twirled to stumble into the living room. I ran through the living room over to the front door room and up the stairs that led to the upstairs. I have to say, I only tripped going up once today. New record! I skidded to a stop to open my door and speedily said hi to my younger brothers before rolling, yes I roll into my room, I softly closed my door after I righted myself so that mom did not yell at me for slamming the door.

I turned to the calendar and 'x-ed' out Saturday May 17. School will be over soon. Very soon for little miss senior me. I smiled at the thought of getting away from my peers. I flipped the calendar over a few months to September. Starred, highlighted, and sparkly was the date September 10, 2013. My cousin Kim's wedding to her high school sweetheart Jared something. At least I remembered his first name! I am not part of the wedding party but I am invited and I could not wait! Kim is my favorite cousin.

I nodded to myself and left the calendar alone. I slid into my large wheeled black leather chair that used to be my dad's. It is big, comfy, and heavy. My dad said;

"If you can get it upstairs by yourself, it's yours." So I did. I fell a few times but I did it.

My brothers never stopped laughing or teasing me while I fell or was having trouble but dad made them do pushups for being rude. My dad is awesome.

Anyway, I logged onto my laptop and checked my DA, then Tumblr, had a little fanfiction before going into my favorite chat group. My user name is Cresentmoonhowl8. I mentally jumped for joy when I saw that Leah was on.

-HEY Wolfie! How's it going? - I sent cheerfully.

-I am so fucking tired- Leah sent back. I chuckled lightly with a small smile. This was Leah's usually tired greeting filled with cursing.

-Long night patrol? - I asked. Even though it was only 6 pm I knew Leah worked longer than others on her security team that protected some land. She sometimes was out there from 10 at night to 1 in the afternoon. I had scolded her for working so long, told her that she had a team to help her. Stubborn glitch wanted away time from their male drama.

-Damn right- She replied.

-That rough? – I questioned a little worried. Could she be having problems with that Sam guy and her cousin again? I remember the first time she told me about them. I could not believe it but I understood what both sides must be going through, only Leah is having it harder than them.

-Ugh! Not even half of it. What's up with you? –Leah rebuked.

-Been better. So who broke what? – I jokingly asked.

We continued this comfortable chatting for a few hours before I was called down fo dinner and had to leave.

-See ya later, Leah. - I sent with a smiley face.

-Later- Leah sent back with a wink and a smile.

I left my computer and hurried downstairs where the smell of food was calling me.

"I AM FREE! Yeah baby FREE! WOO!" I cheered as I danced down the sidewalk with Mia as the school disappeared behind us. Mia giggled at my craziness.

Today was the last day for seniors. Sadly, Mia was still only 16 and not a senior. I am 17. Mia will be a senior next year though. She skipped a grade and would be with me but she decided not to skip more than one grade. We were excited. Our birthdays were coming up. Mine on July 5th and Mia's birthday is on the 12th. Cars passed us and the occasional skateboarder. I walked in-between Mia and the road as a block from any road attacks like mine a few weeks ago. Thankfully my arms are stitch free.

I was on a slight edge for it has been far too quiet to be good. This was the calm before the storm and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

"Mia, something very bad is going to happen." I stated breaking our comfortable silence.

"Why's that?" She asked slightly concern. I glanced down at her average 5'6 height as we continued walking.

"I'm getting that bad vibe from the atmosphere." I explained. Mia nodded her head as she pondered this. She was one of the few who knew about my strange ability to accurately predict things. Just a gut feeling that I listen to. She knew how crazy the vibes I picked up are. We learned at a young age to follow our gut instinct. That and our sensei drilled it in us.

"Promise me that you will sleep with your sword tonight." I pleaded with her but it came out more like an order.

"I will. I will. You better too." Mia chimed back, a smile spreading on her face.

"With a sword on the left and a hatchet on the right with a dagger under my pillow." I laughed.

We had this joke between us but what she didn't know was I indeed slept with a dagger under my pillow and my katana near me. That was how bad I was afraid. I almost killed my youngest brother when he tried to wake me up.

I walked her to her car and let her drive away. I needed time to think. After all those exams I need a peace walk. I slowly walked home just enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. What a lovely day in June it was. A small smile rested on my face as I walked. I had a few miles to walk but I didn't complain.

I made it home around one after stopping to get mountain dew slushy from WESCO. No one was home. My brothers still at school and parents at work. My sister would have been home but she was finishing some summer classes at a local college. I was attacked by fluff and wet tongues as I laughed and loved my sweet doggies. I took my laptop downstairs so I could answer the phone, the door, and keep an eye on the dogs. I spent a good chunk of time being mindless and giggling at fandom post on Tumblr. That site can just make my day a ray of sunshine. Soon my sister was home, then my brothers, and then my mom. Dad worked late today.

Leah had yet to come online so I decided to go outside for a bit. I slipped on my shoes, straighten my jeans and yellow bumble t-shirt, grabbed a light jacket that was blue, pocket my purple cell phone and some cash before shouting to my mom;

"I'm going to the comic shop. Be back in half an hour to an hour. I f I'm not back by then-  
I began.

"Call the cops. Be careful!" Mom called out the door as I ran across the yard and hopped over the over four feet tall fence.

I ran to the comic shop, my refuge against most days. I had the sudden desire to just run. As I took in deep breathes of the fresh air, I calm down my heartbeat and headed into comic shop. I spent a while walking up and down the aisles just looking. Finding nothing to really buy after half an hour I decided to head home. The sun was just setting and the sky was turning dark as I walked down the road heading home. I passed houses and a few small shops before entering a stretch of road that went through a valley.

I noticed a lack of deer. Which was odd. I knew there was a small herd that was always here at this time. I would sit and watch them for hours and now I t was feeding time. Where were they? My instincts flared as my peripheral vision picked up a few shadowed figures. I moved to run but was stopped by a large figure swinging a small but bulky object at me.

The sneak attack caught me off guard. I screamed out in pain as whatever it was crashed into my ribs. I heard cracking as I rolled down into the meadow. I barely registered the others coming closer as I struggled to focus.

"Not so tough now? Huh? Little creep." A familiar grating voice brought me from my haze.

Oh slag no. Please no. I prayed. It was them. Justin and his gang but only two were with him. I moved to get up but was forced back with a harsh kick to my injured ribs. I silently cried out as I rolled further away from their laughing forms. The stench of alcohol briefly came to my nose. I noted this as an advantage and a disadvantage. Advantage-I could possibly beat them. Disadvantage-it would take longer due to their drunken minds.

The sound of a machine starting caused terror to fill me. I snapped my head up and stared fearfully at the one that had the machine. He had longish hair and a football built like Justin. His drunken gaze sneered down at me with dark eyes as he revved the motor of the small chainsaw. My heart stuttered in pain as I moved but my mind ignored the protest as its only focus was on surviving. I quickly began evaluating my new situation as I curled my legs near my body and braced my arms on the ground in a cornered animal like crouch.

I turned my gaze over to Justin and I felt them widen slightly at what looked like a nail gun but without the compressor. If that worked…..my mind trailed off and I narrowed my pained eyes to a glare as he stepped forward.

"Like it? You lil' bitch? This is bye-bye for you." Justin cackled drunkenly.

I took a risk and moved to perform a dive roll away but was intercepted with a huge blow to the left side of my face by one of Justin's buddies. Pain exploded as I felt blood flow down my face. I knew what a fist felt like, that felt like a reinforced punch. My mind went to brass knuckles as the possible weapon. I growled lowly in frustration and pain.

I had little chance to run unless I fought now. Against the protest of my ribs, I launched myself at the guy that hit me and executed a quick body attack where I hit him in a barrage of fists and pressure points. I sent him to the ground with a right hook to the face. I was right about the brass knuckles for they fell from his hands as he fell to the ground.

I turned to attack the others but was stopped by the sound of mechanics and a burst of pain. I crumbled to the ground as my left upper leg was impended with three nails. I howled in pain as Justin kicked me in the same spot. The other lackey charged at me with the chainsaw. I was able to roll away for the attack only to come face with Justin. I quickly brought my arms up to attempt to grab his arm only to gain more pain as he fired two into my left arm and one in my right. I cried out bloody murder as agony filled me while my blood began to pool around me. Terror and adrenaline coursed through my veins uncontrollably. All my years of training were brought to the front lines as logic was thrown out the window. Instinct was in control.

Their cold laughter surrounded me as I watched them unable to move. I could barely twitch and when I did I felt white hot pain sear through me. I had absolutely no chance now.

"We're gonna chop ya up, freak. No one will eva find ya." Justin laughed darkly.

My glazed over eyes looked past them to the road. It was only a few feet away. So close. Suddenly, tuck head lights filled the valley along with the sound of the powerful engine. The light blinded the drunken boys' causing them to stumble away from me. Hope filled me as I blocked out the pain and any thoughts and forced myself forward onto my feet up to the road. I stumbled to the truck falling in front of it.

"HELP!" I cried out hoarsely.

The driver side door swung open. A young man about late 20's with spiky blond hair, blue workout t-shirt, worn jeans, and hikers came out. A young woman faintly gasped from the passenger seat but I could barely hear her as the pain came back full force.

The man quickly pulled me from the ground and hauled me into the truck through the driver's door and passed me onto the lap of the women. He peeled out of the valley fast before the guys could attack again. The woman had strawberry blond hair, light tan skin, a tang top on that was being drenched with my blood but she seemed to not care as she grabbed a sweat shirt and started blocking the bleeding. She must be a nurse or something. My blurred mind focused on her but it was hard as everything kept going in and out.

"Miss?" The man's deep voice called to me. I noted the military dog tags handing form his neck as I weakly and painfully moved to face him. "Who are you?"

"A-Al-Alana." I choked out as I began to cough up blood.

I heard him curse under his breath as he gunned the truck faster.

"Alana….?" He asked sending the message that he wanted a last name.

"O'Connors." I hacked before crooning in pain.

"Where does it hurt besides the nails?" The woman's soft but firm voice asked.

"Ribs, broken." I mumbled. "Head, no good." I whispered. I wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"Stay with us sweetie. Tell us about yourself." The women ordered.

"Me midlu nam means wolf." I informed in gibberish. I started to fall into slumber which must have scared the woman.

"Alana, I'm Sherry. This is Roger, my husband." Sherry quickly spoke to keep my attention.

I giggled. Military man's name is Roger. I went into peals of laughter.

"Roger Roger." I giggled in between gasp for air as I remembered Star Wars.

"Roger, hurry." Sherry encouraged. I knew I was most likely hysterical or something but I knew one thing which is not to fall asleep.

"O'Connors, do you know who attacked you?" Roger asked strictly.

"Yes." I weakly answered as my giggles subsided.

"Who?" Roger growled as he turned a few corners. Hospital lights showing in the distance.

"Jus-Justin" I started hacking more blood and spots in my vision were getting bigger.

"Justin who?"Roger implored.

"Vilo." I choked out before he slammed on the brakes and parked the truck in front of the emergency doors.

He pushed out his door and stormed over to the passenger door where he nearly ripped it off the truck when he opened it. He pulled me out and plowed into the hospital with Sherry on his heels holding my out stretched hand.

"Shiri" I slurred gaining her attention. "Phone. Pocket. Call dad please." I asked brokenly.

Sherry carefully pulled my somehow still intact phone out.

"Get a doctor NOW!" Roger roared causing nurses to scurry and patients in waiting to gasp as my blood flowed over the sanitized tiles.

A middle aged female nurse rushed over with a bed. Roger quickly set me down on it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was attacked by a group of boys. She has broken ribs, her left side of her face is bashed pretty badly, and she has nails in both arms and in her left leg." Sherry hurriedly told the nurse.

I was instantly surrounded by curses and doctors as I was wheeled quickly away. Shapes blurred and melded together as I felt my body being moved and touched in hurried motions. I felt like I was looking through a broken kaleidoscope. I faintly heard Sherry and Roger give more information as I began to drift off as hurried hands worked on my injuries.

"How old-you?" a muffled voice came. It seemed strained and shaky. Not good for someone suppose to be saving my life.

"Sev tee." I mumbled tiredly. The darkness was very inviting.

"We have! - Hurry! - Need blood! - TYPE!?" voices called. It was as if a broken record was playing around me.

"O." I grumbled irritated at the lack of sleep. Slowly the room went black and the voices went silent.

Hours later I awoke to a dull throb of pain and an annoying beeping coming from my left I think. Right now, up could be sideways for all I know. I tried to move but was met with restraints and waves of pain. I felt warm hands in mine and some movement before I opened my eyes. I quickly closed them when bright LED over head lights blared down at me.

Damn hospital. I mentally cursed as bits of last night ran by me. I winced as I was put in a sitting position.

"Alana?" my mother's voice called out to me gently. I started to cry as I shuttered my eyes open slowly.

"Mom?" I crooned huskily as my throat burned. Hot tears rushed down my face causing the left side to flare a bit. I tried to move my arms only to look down and see that both arms were partially casted, leaving my hands light wrapped and upper arms where the nails used to be casted. I was in a bleach white hospital robe and partially covered by a warm blanket on a stiff bed. On my left was my mom; on my right was dad, and my siblings sleeping on some of the chairs and floor.

Mom carefully embraced me and my dad joined right away. I broke down and began sobbing. My siblings woke from my sobs and soon were surrounding me all talking at once.

I lost track of time until a doctor came and check me with a bunch of nurses. I numbly answered their questions as I stayed in the bed. I would be stuck here for a month to monitor me for any infections. Then home bound for a few weeks. Then I get the casts off. I wanted to bash my head on the table that was connected to the bed. I was already sick of the hospital and being fussed over like a lamb. I dreaded the police talk. I was tired, hungry, and emotionally unstable, but I was going to make something clearer that crystal the cops.

My family had left to go home for a bit after visiting me. Dad stayed to watch over my healing.

Dad walked into my room and brought me from my thoughts. My dad was tall, had a dad gut belly he was working at getting down, stood at 6'3, blading black hair, tannish skin, and wide built. His hazel eyes met my sapphires with love and care.

"Sweetie, the cops are here." He stated soothingly before stepping away from the door and allowed a cop in uniform and a man in a suit detective cop outfit like form Blue Bloods. I stared at them as the stood at the foot of my bed. I spoke after they went through all the protocols and statement comparisons.

"I demand protection for Mia Sano. She will be next on their list. You better protect her." I nearly snarled. The young cop quickly wrote on his notepad, hopefully Mia's name and protection in all caps.

"What happened Ms. O'Connors?" The detective asked.

"I was attacked by Justin Vilo and a few of his friends. They attacked me with a freaking chainsaw and a nail gun!" I nearly exploded into tears again but continued to tell my story "One had brass knuckles and I smelled alcohol on them. They had every intention to kill me." I ended feeling sick to my stomach. I just wanted to forget this and just get away. I had been in a coma for two days and I wake up to all this stuff. I felt so tired and weak. I really wanted my dagger next to me. But hospitals frown upon that.

"If you want more details please come later but I am damn positive of whom my attackers are." I stated sternly.

"Alright, Ms. O'Connors. We'll protect your friend and get these guys. Rest well." The detective ended and walked out with the cop.

I huffed agitated and leaned back in exhaustion.

"Honey?" Dad called. I weakly nodded my head and gave a small hum to acknowledge I was listening.

"I'm heading home to get some things. Need anything?"

I thought on that. Leah was probably curious why I have been missing for two days.

"My laptop, please." I answered softly.

"Sure." He agreed and was about to leave when I called after him.

"And some _real _food! OR candy! Please! It's the pit here!" I playfully acted in misery of being stuck here. I heard him laugh as he walked away.

I wasn't kiddy about het food. I wanted real food, not the weird gunk they were giving me. Somebody sneak me some Subway or something! And a can or two of paint. This white is making me feel sicker! I laid there for a little bit in silence before I slowly went to sleep alone in the overly white room. I really wish I hadn't.

My dream realm was bombarded with a darker memory of the attack. This time no one saved me. I was still stuck in the dream when my dad and a few nurses shook me awake. I screamed my lungs out before sobbing in my dad's arms for hours. I feel into a dreamless slumber when it all finally died down.

I awoke to a young nurse prodding me and over all being an annoyance. I growled darkly at her causing her to jump and drop her clipboard.

"Sorry! I- I'll get get you some some food." She nervously rambled before dashing out of the room.

I knew I looked bad in the morning but not that bad. I looked around my small room before staring out the large window at the coming morn. My dad was asleep on the nearby chair they had in here. I glanced at the table that was within arm's reach of me that held some random items. Someone had left a mirror on it. I painfully snatched it. I panted slightly as I fought against the pain in my arms. It hurt just to flex my fingers. The medicine only did so much to dull the pain. I finally looked at my reflection and gaped widely at myself.

My hair was greasy, the left side of my face was black and blue, and I had a small cut on my left cheek near my jawline. I looked hoarded and ill. No wonder the nurse spazzed when I glared at her. I could scare a zombie! I put the mirror back on the table and lay back on the bed. I felt so tired. My door opened and in walked an elder nurse with a food chart.

"Hello sweetie." She greeted. "I'm Nurse Mary. I'll be helping you from now on."

"Okay." I said softly. Mary walked over to me and moved my bed to a sitting position, repositioned my leg, and pulled the swinging table in front of me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Mary chimed as she uncovered the food.

To my great joy it was beacon and fried eggs with toast. It was a miracle. I stared at the food in awe as I had an alleluia moment thanking God for this moment. I began to slowly and carefully eat the food. I had to chew softly since my jaw was injured. Thank God again that my teeth weren't messed up. I was not going to go through braces again. Nope!

As I ate, Mary woke up my dad. We said good bye and he left to go home and get ready for work. I really didn't want him to go but I knew his job was important.

"Mary?" I called as I set down my fork.

"Yes dear?" She answered taking the plate.

"I need a shower bbaadddd." I stated with a snort.

"We can get that done." Mary laughed gently.

The shower was nice but awkward with the bags over my injuries and getting rid of the catheter. THANK YOU LORD it is gone. Evil gross evil thing!

I lay back on the bed feeling fresh and clean and turned on my computer. But my happiness was pushed away when I logged onto my laptop. I was quickly hounded by Leah in a bombshell of demands.

-WHERE ARE YOU? GET ON ALREADY YOU LITTLE!- She went on.

-In the hospital. - I sent drily.

-WHAT! Skype NOW! - Leah sent.

I could feel her rage behind the comment and complied. I opened my Skype and saw Leah waiting. I was met with the sight of Leah's russet skin and her short choppy black hair. Her dark brown eyes glared over the computer. They went wide when she saw me.

"What the fuck happened?!" She screamed.

I wanted to be in control when I told but I couldn't. I couldn't hold back with Leah. We swore to each other not to lie or hold back from the other. I broke down crying again. Fresh hot tears raced down my face as I told her what happened. When I was done, Leah's body was trembling in rage. Tremors raked her form and she abruptly ran out of her room but not without punching a new hole in her wall again.

I heard shouting, stuff breaking, and howling. Her dogs must be acting up with her. Wait, when did she get dogs? I pushed the thought away as a small woman with a huge three lined scar on her face walked in. She jumped in surprise when she saw me and I gave a small awkward wave.

"Oh! Um..hello. Oh, are you okay?" She asked care filling her voice at the sight of my injuries.

"It's fine. I'm sorry. Is Leah alright? I- I really didn't- wait that's a lie. I actually expected her reaction to be bad." I stammered a bit.

"Really?" She asked softly filled with curiosity as she looked at the screen.

"Yeah, Leah is one of my best friends. Is she okay?" I asked. I was worried with the sudden loss of noise coming from behind the door.

"She will. The others are calming her down. She needs clean cloths now though. I'll be right back." She informed before gathering some disregarded clothes and rushed out.

I heard more shouting before Leah stormed back in, slammed the door and put her dresser in front of it. She fell into her chair and stared at me darkly.

"Where are they?" She growled.

"Hopefully in jail. I don't know. I called Mia earlier. She's fine but a little shaken. I – I'm not fine." I huffed as a wave of exhaustion hit me.

"Damn it. I want to just-gggrrr!" She snarled.

"Can you take me away from this prison? Please? It is the pits here. Though they have nice showers." I stated changing topics with my magical powers of topic change. Leah snorted at my mood change and gave a half smile.

"Get better girlie. I have to fix my apartment. I'll call you later. You better not do this to me again you bitch." She glared but gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. If I do, you have a line to get in to kick my aft." I laughed.

"See ya."

"Bye Wolfie." I giggled.

I stared at the black screen for a few minutes before hopping on tumblr. I needed to focus on healing. When I get out of here, I am going to my cousin's wedding and finding a place there. Far away from here.

* * *

So there you go. I will work on writing this because I have to and I keep my word. Enjoy torturing me. -Radio


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS chapter two. I will have a third and final chapter in the prologue before jumping into the real fanfic later. All rights go to the owner of Twilight. I am off to bleach my eyes!

-Radio

The wind blew softly and the sun rained down on me is light waves. The creaking of the wooden swing I was resting on was the only real sound besides the rare car or bird that I heard. I was home. I had a month to heal before the wedding. Before I set my plan into action. I needed to call Kim but I am too lazy to move from my seat.

I had spent a month healing in the hospital. IT WAS TORTURE. Half way through it, my principle showed up and handed me my graduation document. I barely noted that I missed my own graduation but it was not that big of a deal at the moment.

I could walk now and move my arms more. My stitches were out but I still had to be careful. I still could not lift heavy things and my ribs held a phantom pain to them. I had a joke with Nurse Mary that whenever I was feeling pain I would tell her;

"There is a disturbance in the force." It got really bad when a Star Wars marathon was on for days. The night shift loved me. After a month there, I was sent home which is where I was now.

A few weeks ago the police came to my house and informed me that they had the boys in custody and needed me to id them. So against my mother's will, I went with my dad. I wanted justice. They crossed the line and needed to pay for it. I had stood in an old police station behind a glass two way window and picked the guys out of a line up. Now all I had to do was wait for trial. I had written my statement that day too. Nearly broke down in the middle of the police station. They let me eat some of the donuts that were in the rec room. I could not stop laughing when that happened. It was prefect and made my day.

The cops had been blunt with me when they told me the guys' lawyer-ed up. This meant in a nutshell, this would take a long time to go to trial. They had to set a date, give time for both sides to process the evidence which was the fingerprints on the chainsaw and nail gun with my blood on it, and I may not be safe in my own home. I understood that. Guys like Justin and his father had people who know people who know people who know people that at the right price will tell you where to find people that they know that will do whatever you want for the right price. I told my dad that. He laughed.

Over the past two months I have gotten better. I do not jump at shadows as I have or screamed in terror at nightmares. They have lessened as well but when they come back they come back. None too nicely might I add. Mia hung out with me a lot and I was becoming happy again. It only became bad when I was alone.

I got low. Really low after the first month when the police had not called. I feared that they would come for me again and I still do. I began to sink. I started to distrust everyone. My mind played tricks on me. Mary pulled me out of it when she found me crying huddled in the shower at the hospital. I barely remember what happened. I was not allowed to be alone again sadly. I don't even remember what I tried to do to myself and they suddenly have me in the red zone.

I sighed softly and swung my legs off the swing. I had enough of this depressed mind set. I needed change. I needed to get started. I winced slightly as I applied pressure to my legs. My leg hurt the worse next to my ribs. It was an inferno of pain at times and it liked to make itself known in the middle of the night. Fun!

I hobbled across the lawn, stopping half way to take a breather. I was not used to this. I am a great runner not a penguin! Where in the name of Crowley did I get penguins from? Moving away from my mental instability, I went against my old foe now arch-enemy once again. Stairs. Those evil things that make you go up. Took me a life time to get up four steps before I finally walked into the kitchen. No one was in there but I heard the TV on and my dad. Did mom leave with the boys already? I wondered but left it as I grabbed the cordless phone and slumped into one of the high back cherry wood chairs that were in the kitchen. I quickly punched in the numbers and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A male's voice answered. I stared at the phone confused slightly at the causal cocky tone. But my confusion changed to one of mischief. Time to break in the in-law.

"Oi. Is Kim girl there?" I faked slurred. Kim had said in one of her letters that her boyfriend had extremely amazing hearing. If he heard me talk to Kim then this would be fun.

"Depends. Who's asking for her?" Instant defense mode!

"Where is that girl! Get her on this phone NO BAD DOG DON'T EAT THAT!" I was going to play a druggy but that failed when my dog Lucy came in with a dead rabbit. I dropped the phone and rushed her outside. Dad rushed in and took charge of the situation as I quickly grabbed the phone.

"Sorry about your ear if I blew it up. Dog got a rabbit. Proud of her but now blood is on the good wood floors." I said in hopes he had not slammed the phone.

"Tell me who you are." He demanded. Just who was my cousin marrying?

"Fine. Killjoy. I am here to speak with Kim. Tell her it's Alana please." I demanded with a lighter tone than before. I kind of need this killjoy on my side.

"I'm _not_ a killjoy." He scoffed. I heard muffled voices and faint bickering before a soft sweet girlish voice came to my ears.

"Hello? Alana?" She asked.

"Hhheeeyyyyy bridezilla! How's mah fave?" I asked pulling on my best Jazz from Transformers impression.

"I'm fine. I heard you were in the hospital. Are you alright? Your mom said you were not taking calls when I called and said you would call me later. Are you alright?" She asked. I just loved Kim. I thought over her question.

"No. I am not alright sweetie. They attacked me. Hurt me. And now I need you to help me." I stated in a very serious tone.

"Anything." She agreed without hesitation. I instantly went back to wanting to be evil. This was Kim. My girl! I could be evil just a little bit.

"It's not gonna be a safe landing." I stated coldly.

"What?" She asked stumped.

"There's not enough time." I said coldly again as I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Don't you" She started

"I gotta put her in the water."

"DON'T YOU"

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"BUCKY WINTER SOLDIER!" She shouted causing me to freeze.

"You glitch! My feels! Ow! That was low! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS?" I cried. My Captain America feels and Bucky feels were burning. This is the price you pay for being a fangirl.

"You started it!" She nearly yelled.

"You didn't have to use that!" I countered.

"You are so so" Kim trailed off.

"Awesome I know. Now that that is over I have to be serious." I started. "Kim, after your wedding I am not heading back here. I can't stay here. Kim, the bullies, they didn't stop. They are going to hunt me down. If I stay here I will be dead. I can take classes online but I need a place to stay. Do you know anyone on your side of the states that could use a helping hand?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I do." She answered after a few antagonizing minutes. I perked up.

"Really?" I whispered. The clouds were parting.

"IF she says yes you can stay with my best friend but I need you to do something." Kim said with a devious tone. Oh, dear.

"Kim love, I did not know you were like that." I stated in a shocked tone.

"Nothing like that but more like pay back." I could hear the smirk in her voice. I thought back to the most resent embarrassing thing I did with her before it clicked. The family reunion, I had made a crazy weird dress and asked Kim to wear it. Everyone laughed at it. Kim was upset and I was upset. She in embarrassment and me in despair for they did not like my dress. Some family.

"Kim. Kim, no. NO! Kim, I was equally hurt by that." I attempted to coax her away from it.

"You promised that you would wear a crazy dress that I picked out. You can wear it to my wedding." Kim chimed.

"I seriously hate you right now. I WILL not wear it to the vows and stuff but I will wear it to the after party." I said in hopes of a compromise to my new situation. Kim's mom Laura will be ecstatic to see me in a dress.

"Great! You'll love it!" She giggled.

"So you will call me about the home issue?" I asked. I really did not like putting her in this position but it had to be done. She was the only one over there that I knew and trusted.

"Yup! Love you Lala!" She laughed. I smiled at the usage of my nickname.

"Later Kimkim." I jested back and waited for the sound of the dial tone before I turned off the phone.

Now to wait for my answer.

Don't hate me my minions.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 and the last one in the prologue. I will start the first real chapter soon. The story will be called 'Into the Pack' if any care. Wish me luck and send me bleach!

-Radio

P.S. Run my minions! Run away!

* * *

My answer did come. I was so excited to hear that Kim's friend Emily and her husband Sam needed some help. With Kim going on her honeymoon, Emily's cousin patrolling with the other guys, and most of the help she would need she could not get from a three year old. The reason she needs help is that she is pregnant. Four months in. I spoke to her and was in near tears after talking her. I am so grateful that she was allowing me to stay at her house, live with her, and more or less be her midwife. I bought some books on birthing and how to help a lady with a baby. Not that it will really help me but it is good to be prepared. I talked to Sam, Emily's husband; he seems to be a nice guy and a little relieved to have some help for Emily.

After we talked, I began packing up boxes of my valuables to send over. Once they did not need my help, I would start working somewhere in town hopefully. While I lived with them I would also be taking online college classes. Lucky me, I had some classes under my belt already. I had taken many summers out to take those classes and study. After I had all my stuff ready and sent most of it to Emily's, I had to break the news to Mia.

She did not take it well… I spent hours running from her and her katana as she chased me all over the forest, the town, and the dojo. When she finally stopped trying to kill me, she broke down crying. I held her as she cried for a long time. I knew I was leaving her to fend for herself but I knew she was strong and that with the guys in jail and the cops protecting her she was safe for a while. I gave her the address to Emily's house in Washington. In a place called La Push near a town called Forks. I told her to come find me if anything happened.

That led me to my starting point here. In this bustling small airport. My parents smiled sadly at me as I stood waiting for my plane gate to open. I felt weak. My leg hurt a little and my nerves were on edge. So many people. So many that could try to kill me. I fought to push the paranoia away but was fighting a losing battle until my dad brought me into a hug.

"Don't forget to call, sweetie." He reminded me the hundredth time.

"I will dad." I replied with a watery voice.

"Stay safe." My mom ordered. She did not like me leaving home this soon. She expected me to go to college nearby and stay close not fly to the other side of the country far away from her.

My brothers each came up and gave me a awkward hug before my middle youngest brother pulled us all into a group hug, nearly squishing me. My sister and I held a long hug.

"Try to do something with your hair." She playfully poked at me.

"I'll try. Probably make it worse." I laughed.

I shared a smile with each of them before grabbing my carry-on bag and walked into the gate with the stream of people. I made my way to the main cabin area before I found my seat, put my stuff in the overhead bins and got comfy in my seat. Thankfully, the seat was cheap since it was the beginning of September. Schools were starting and people were working not taking trips around the world.

I sat there waiting for the plane to take off. I could not help but think how this happened or more so the fact that I was on a plane. I nervously looked over the seat next to me and out the window to the ground. I swallowed thickly before sinking back down in my seat. I knew it was cheaper to fly there but did I really have to go alone? Slag…mom and sis used their persuasive powers on me again. They did that to get my ears pierced and when they got me to go bungee jumping. Did they not learn from my panic attack to not put me in high altitudes! I would like to blame television for all the plane crashing movies that I was exposed to as a child.

A couple took the seats in front of me as I squirmed in the middle seat of my row. No one had yet to sit next to me. The row behind me was full. I could hear an elder lady and man talking with a younger child. I quickly in jerky moments buckled my seat-belt as the lights flashed and the attendant ordered it to happen over the speaker. I felt my heart beat faster and began to hum Metallica to keep me calm. Suddenly, the female in front of me whipped around in her seat to face me. Her brown eyes met my startled and slightly terrified blue ones. Her mouth was dropped open and her sandy blond hair was a mess in her frenzy to look at me.

"Are you humming Metallica?" She asked slowly. She gave me a look.

"Keeps me calm." I stated and gave her a look of my own.

"I like your shoelaces." She said in a low voice. I held back my smile of glee.

"Thanks, I stole them from the president." I replied in an equaling low voice, almost a whisper. The girl broke out into a mad grin.

"I'm Hailey. Nice to meet a fellow Tumblrian." Hailey greeted.

"Hi, I'm Alana. Nice to meet you too." I smiled back. Maybe this ride wouldn't be that bad, I thought at a flight attendant forced Hailey to sit down.

Two flights later and hours without sleep left me thinking otherwise. I left Hailey and her boyfriend in Idaho when I switched planes to finish heading to Washington. During my first flight, Hailey and I had become tumblr friends and supernatural buddies. She is awesome and she has a boyfriend that tolerates her! SCORE! Anyway, I sadly left her as I rushed to find my plane. I was a bit better with this ride in the sky.

By the time I made it to William R. Fairchild International Airport at around six in the evening. Even though I was dead tired I could not help but run into the arms of my cousin in a giggling mess.

"KKIIIMMM!" I squealed as I ran into her arms.

"Alana!" She cried out as I spun us around laughing. I turned around laughing and saw a very tall brownish blond tan man. He was huge! I'm six foot and this guy is huge to me. Wow! I stared at my smaller cousin and back up at the tall guy.

"This?" I asked confusedly. Kim laughed at me.

"Yes, Alana this is Jared my fiancé." She introduced.

Jared was in blue shorts and a light sweatshirt hoody with sandals. He quickly extended his huge hand out to me and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet the girl on the phone." He smirked. I gave an impish grin as I shook his very warm hand. I kept eye contact even with the surprise of the strange warmth this male gave off.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to mess with you. Being my in-law is gonna be something." I joked.

"Ha! We'll see." He laughed. He and Kim shared a strange look but I pushed it away as lack of sleep.

"Let's get out of here please. I hate flying." I pleaded.

"Sure. There's food waiting at home." Kim added. I perked up.

"Food? Why didn't you say so! Let's get moving! FFOOODD!" I exclaimed as I pulled at Kim to move faster. Kim and Jared laughed as they followed me to the doors and out to their truck.

The long ride through the country gave me a beautiful look at my new home. All the trees, plants, and animals, it was beautiful. I could not wait to explore. I would have to wait for the wedding is tomorrow.

* * *

Please stay strong for me my minions. I do not mean to do this. I care so much for all of you and your insanity that I cannot stop this sanity from being written. FORGIVE MMEEEE….


End file.
